


sky cream

by kyuhaoz



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, This is Bad, first fic, fluff???, fuck tags, i was bored so i, jukyu - Freeform, we need more jukyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuhaoz/pseuds/kyuhaoz
Summary: He expected to be alone when the night sky hits but looking ahead,  bubblegum blue hair of the boy he adored for so long sat — maybe, just maybe hed make a move on the person he longed to be with." Juyeon? Yeonie ? Quit staring and lay beside me you skunk ! "And how Juyeon is just so weak to see a Ji Changmin with bubblegum blue hair giggling under the night sky.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	sky cream

" Juyeon..Aren't the stars so pretty? " Changmin smiles widely, a smile so contagious to what juyeon would've described. 

" Sounds crazy but If i were to die, id die by getting hit by one of these stars "

Juyeon couldnt help to only stare at the latter. I mean, who wouldnt when the boy beside you smells like strawberry and cream — addictive and small. His pretty eyes and eyelashes that flaps like a butterfly and dimple thatll make you fall right deep into a continuos tunnel to touch it.

" Let me teach you about the stars! " looking like the purest and innocent person alive, changmin took out his notepad filled with the many thoughts and imaginations that runs inside his head.

" You see that star there? "

Juyeon hummed and looked towards the tip of Changmins hand.

" Thats one of the stars the connects to one constellation " Changmin's eyes glittered excitedly like a child.

Juyeon hummed again, trying to seem interested when deep in his head he was full of dilemma and possible scenarios of what could happen if he confessed.

Would it end up with juyeons heart crawling up of pieces of blades that tear him like the winter hickory trees? or the endings of a disney movie? 

Would his heart be able to endure despair and the loss of a bond? or a partner to stay with like the doll you wont let go off?

Something felt off — I mean, Korea has always been the usual dark night sky so — why? why would Changmin be here talking about the stars, the moon and the planets? 

" Ah! Right! I've always wanted to share to you about a special star Ive seen in this exact spot "

Snapping out of his thoughts, juyeon sat up then followed by changmin, clearly — very cleary, interested in what the younger boy had to say.

Then It was clear, certainly very clear. The previous smell of strawberries and cream surrounded the two, soft and compulsive and he wanted more.

Sweet aroma suddenly surrounded and candles in the eyes , two choices turn to one and its answer was fullfiled with delight.

And on that spot, love was found under the black night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> YEAA there goes my first fic on this app it was short but i cant bother to write more and this fic was inspired by photos of svts minghao on a beach with water infront yeaa 🙏 ok bye this is kinda shit didnt know why i decided to post this 😁🙏


End file.
